1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to providing emergency calling solutions for wireless devices using voice over data networks. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a device, system, and process for providing emergency calling solutions for wireless devices using voice over data networks based on the availability of cellular voice networks.
2. Related Art
Users of wireless devices may often use voice over data networks or Voice Over Internet Protocol networks to facilitate voice communications over Internet protocols because of cost, convenience, and so on. With a traditional landline telephone, there is a direct correlation between the fixed location of the telephone making a phone call and the telephone number associated with the telephone. Because the location of a wireless device is not fixed like a landline telephone, however, precisely tracking the location of a wireless device may be difficult while using a voice over data network. Because there is no direct correlation in voice communications over Internet protocols between the location of the wireless device and the telephone number associated with the wireless device, routing emergency calls from a wireless device using a voice over data network to a corresponding emergency call center may also be imprecise and inefficient. Voice over data network calls may not include accurate and up-to-date location data, for example. Even if the voice communications over internee protocols include an IP address associated with a wireless device utilizing voice over data networks calling an emergency number, for example, the IP address may not correlate to the actual location of the wireless device as it makes the emergency call. This undermines the ability to provide applicable emergency call services to the wireless device using a voice over data network.
There is the need for the ability to consistently and effectively provide emergency call services to wireless devices using voice over data networks.